violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Dad Blasts PS4
William: Okay guys so ever since Andy got a PS4, he’s been playing it nonstop. He plays it all through the night and goes crazy. He is more of a video game addict than me! So I decided that I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands to save my cousin by hiring Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., a.k.a. Psycho Dad, to destroy his PS4. Psycho Dad: This PS4 is the 20th Anniversary Edition. William told me Andy paid $12,000 for it. William: It’s a waste of money! Especially since I can buy a vinyl skin of it for $8! Psycho Dad: Well I have explosives tied to the console, controller, and the camera! William: This will be epic! Suddenly, Andy comes outside Andy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN?!?! William: NOT ANOTHER STEP OR IT’S GONE!!! Psycho Dad: Your cousin is tired of you playing video games all day and night! William: So we’re gonna blow it up! Andy: NO!!! I SPENT 12 GRAND ON THAT!!! Psycho Dad: We don’t care! We will explode it! Andy: NO DUDE NO!!! William: TOO BAD!!! Psycho Dad presses a button and explodes the console Andy: OH MY GOD!!! William: GET REKT!!! Psycho Dad: Try playing that! Andy: YOU’RE FREAKING CRAZY!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!! William: IT’S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, ANDY!!! Andy: I’M GONNA GET YOU TWO BACK FOR THIS!!! Leaves The 2 cheer as they height five William: We definitely got Andy! Psycho Dad: Yeah! He was a jerk! Andy comes back and throws pie at the two William: WHAT THE HECK?!?! Psycho Dad: WHAT THE HELL AILES YOU?!?! Andy: GET REKT!!! William: You think some pies will fix this? Psycho Dad: The damage is done! William: Oh look! A piece of the console! Andy: GOD DAMNIT!!! Rips up shirt William: Look! He’s ripping his shirt! Andy: BECAUSE I’M PISSED!! Psycho Dad: Not even Jesse would act like this! Violette and Bill come out Violette: What is all of that noise? Bill: We’re trying to sleep, jerks! Andy: THESE TWO LUNATICS BLEW UP MY 20TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION PS4!!! Bill: WHAT?!?! Violette: THAT CONSOLE COST $12,000!!! Psycho Dad: Well he was an addict! Andy: ADDICT MY ASS!!! MY WORLD IS RUINED!!! William: All over a console, Andy?! Bill: Andy you caused this by spending too much time on the PS4! Andy: THIS ISN’T MY FAULT!!! Violette: Bill is right! You should’ve calmed down on the PS4!!! Andy sprays everyone with a hose William: OH MY GOD!!! Bill: STOP JERK!!! Violette: ANDY NO!!! Psycho Dad: You think that’s gonna take me down? Bill: Freaking dingbag, you’re out of my house! Andy: WHAT?!?! Violette: You heard Bill! You need to stay away for a few days. Andy: IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN FINE!!! I’LL GO!!! Leaves Bill: Bye jerk! Violette: You really blew up the PS4? William: Yeah. Psycho Dad: And I loved every second of it! Bill: That jerk deserved it! Ever since he moved in, he’s been a pain in the butt! William: Now we can celebrate by going to Taco Bell! Violette: No because it is late and me and Bill want to go the sleep! Psycho Dad: Well then me and William will go. Bill: That’s fine with us. Now come on, Violette! Goes inside with Violette William: Well I guess that will be it. Like this video and subscribe with notifications on, and we’ll see you in the next video! Category:Fanfic